


call it what you want (but make me yours)

by everdeenwayland



Series: my theonsa fics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 times + 1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And angst, But With A Good Ending, F/M, One Shot, Pining, Theon POV, and just plain stupid my poor bby, basically they are dating but he does not know it, i spent way too much time writing this, lots of pining, theon is stupidly in love with sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: So, here’s the thing, Sansa Stark, Robb’s sister, is his best friend and the love of his life, there’s no denial on that, and he likes to think he is one of her best friends too.(Not the love of her life part, naturally, he is not that delusional.)That’s until that moment. The moment when he hears she has a new boyfriend from two random guys in a coffee shop. That terrific horrific life changing moment.Or, the five times Theon didn't know who Sansa's boyfriend was, plus the one truly time he did.





	call it what you want (but make me yours)

**Author's Note:**

> hey, im not dead haha i was just busy with my college exams and then summer vacations. I'm currently writing the next chapters of my other fic, but it's taking me so long and I needed a break from it. Anyways, enjoy this! :) 
> 
> Like always, english isn't my first language I apologize if there's any mistake.

1)

“Do you know that redhead that sits in the front row in politics II?”

“Sansa Stark?”

“Yeah, she is hot don’t you think? I’ve been thinking of asking her out one of these days.”

“I heard she has a boyfriend, tho.”

And, is this part of the conversation that sparks Theon’s interest. Of course, he’d been listening the rest of it, how could he not? The moment Sansa Starks appears in any conversation he feels the sudden need to listen, for friendly reasons solely, mind him.

(It’s not like he is absolutely in love with her, don’t get him wrong, he is, but she is also one of the most important people in his life and he feels like he should defend her at any given time.

Not that she needs him to defend her, she is the strongest person he knows, but he likes to do it, it makes him feel like he is worthy of her friendship.

He is not.)

So, here’s the thing, Sansa Stark, Robb’s sister, is his best friend and the love of his life, there’s no denial on that, and he likes to think he is one of her best friends too.

(Not the love of her life part, naturally, he is not _that_ delusional.)

He knows he’d never compare with Margaery or Jeyne for the ultimate best friend title of Sansa, but he _believes_ they are pretty close. That’s until _that_ moment. The moment when he hears she has a new boyfriend from two random guys in a coffee shop. That terrific horrific life changing moment.

And, maybe, the boyfriend thing is only an excuse she said one time at a party to get rid of some creepy guy, like all the times she told him about the arseholes that wouldn’t stop harassing her unless she told them that.

(He didn’t know how much of an ass guys can be until she told him about it. He still isn’t over the need of punching those stupid men that have hurt her in a way or another.)

And, maybe, they are referring to someone relatively new in her life, someone she doesn’t feel is going to last and that’s why she hadn’t told him about him. Maybe.

“Is she still dating that Baratheon prick? I thought the broke up last year.”

He sighs, they are only talking about Joffrey and he is long gone for his own safety. After hearing all the things he did to her, he had to hold Robb in order to keep him from beating him.

(Not that anyone would complain about _that_ but the last thing the Starks needed was for any kind of animosity between the Lannister and them to exist.

But he was not a Stark, he was a Greyjoy. And Greyjoys didn’t care about making enemies. So, he broke all the windows of his new car. He still smiles every time he remembers it.)

“Nah, it’s not him, is another guy. I don’t know his name but apparently they’ve been dating for a while and they are pretty serious.”

And that’s not the answer he has expected. Sansa didn’t tell him a thing about it, neither did Robb, and he loves gossiping about his sister’s choice in boyfriends. The thought of either of them keeping that information from him makes him feel uneasy.

It’s not that he is jealous in a romantic sense, needless to say he is, but it’s more that he thought she trusted in him.

He shakes his head in an attempt to scare away those thoughts. He does not succeed.

2)

It’s been a few weeks since that incident, and Theon has become used to analyze every interaction Sansa has with any other guy.

He tells himself he only does it to help her, after all, he knows most guys from campus and he couldn’t let her date another douchebag that will get her heart broken again. No, he needs to find as much information as he can about _that_ guy.

But, clearly, he hasn’t found any. He wanted to ask Robb about the guy, but he had been afraid to, that may reveal his feelings to him and that’s one of the last things he wants to. Robb is his best friend, more than that, his brother, but he knows that the instant he notices about his not so fraternal feelings about Sansa he’ll kill him.

And, despites what Arya says, he is still too young and beautiful to die.

Anyway, weeks later and he still has no clue as to who the guy is. It doesn’t help at all that Sansa does not say a word about him either. If he hadn’t heard rumors about her boyfriend around campus, he’d though the guys were mistaken.

"What are you thinking?” Sansa’s voice interrupts his train of thought.

She has just come back from the counter of the coffee they are currently in, a lemon milkshake on her hands with two straws on it. It’s a tradition of theirs, sharing a drink, a tradition he’s never overthinks until now.

“Nothing.” He shakes his head at looks at her, a half smile on his lips.

“You looked too concentrated to be just nothing, but I won’t mingle more.” She smiles at him, shyly.

Sansa sits in front of him, her gorgeous red hair flowing all around her. She has a new dress on, one that hugs her figure perfectly and, if he was naïve enough, he’d think of this as a date.

(But he is not. Even if she didn’t have a boyfriend, he’d never be good enough. He is happy being just her best friend.

Or, that is what he tells himself.)

She starts to drink, offering him the other straw with a smile he feels unworthy of. He accepts with a shrug of his shoulders, not wanting to dwell on the consequences of his actions towards her.

Because he knows _this_ is nothing but platonic to her but, for him? For him is everything. Being able to be this near to Sansa _fucking_ Stark is driving him crazy. He wants to run his hands through her hair and caress her lovely perfect face. He wants to kiss her senseless. He wants and wants and _wants_.

But he can’t want _her,_ so he doesn’t. 

(Or, at least, that’s what he pretends. Not that he success much in that.)

Sansa takes his hand in between hers, and he looks at her, a bit surprised. She is usually affectionate with him, something he’d never complain about, but, this time, it feels different. Not a bad kind of different. She smiles at him, beaming like she is the _fucking_ sun and… he is so gone for him it’s not even funny anymore.

He only hopes that the guy who owns privileges of loving her can appreciate her in all the ways she deserves to.

God, he is really that pathetic, isn’t he?

3)

 **Theon** : Hey

 **Arya** : if you hurt Sansa in any way I’m going to skin you alive

im not kidding

anyway what do you want?

 **Theon:** I will never hurt her ??? why everyone assumes that ??

 **Arya** : then why are you texting me?

 **Theon:** I just need a small tiny favour from you, my favorite stark

 **Arya:** that’s not true and we both know it

but tell me

 **Theon:** do you know sansa’s boyfriend?

 **Arya:** haha you are too funny Greyjoy

and here I thought for a moment you meant something serious

 **Theon:**??

 **Arya:** im not going to fell for that theon go ask rickon or jon

bye

He looks at the screen of his phone confused. He has no idea what has just happened, nor why Arya thinks he is trying to do some kind of joke to her. Although, he usually has no idea why Arya does half of the things she does, so he supposes it’s not really his fault.

**Theon:** your sister confuses me

 **Sansa:** welcome to the club haha

what did she say to you now?

 **Theon:** Nothing

I thought we were having a good conversation, you know, bonding

and suddenly she thinks I am joking ?? when im not??? Weird

 **Sansa:** let her be she has an odd sense of humor

half of the times I don’t even get her jokes, but I laugh anyways

 **Theon:** I swear to go you starks are the weirdest people ever

 **Sansa:** but you love us

 **Theon:** yeah

I do

 **Sansa:** <3

He wants to pretend that the mere fact that Sansa Stark has just send him a heart emoji doesn’t make his own heart race like he’s running a marathon.

(He fails.)

**Theon:** hey

 **Yara:** did you accidently kill someone?

 **Theon:** wtf no

why is everyone so weird when I text them first ???

 **Yara:** u only text me to ask for money

or to rub on my face the girl you are currently fucking

or to ask for help running from the law

 **Theon:** that was ONE time istg yara

anyways that’s not what I wanted to ask you

 **Yara:** no you cant borrow my car to impress sansa

or do whatever hets do in their free time

 **Theon:** that’s not…

why did you say sansa tho? Is that obvious?

 **Yara:** that you are dating? Yeah

everyone knows that

 **Theon:** we are not dating

 **Yara:** sure jan

and dany and I are just friends

 **Theon:** I mean it Yara

 **Yara:** what

you can’t be serious

 **Theon:** why would I lie about that??

there’s nothing going between Sansa and me

 **Yara:** does she knows that tho?

 **Theon:** ofc she knows

she doesn’t like me

why else do you think we are not together

 **Yara:** cause you are stupid and don’t like to talk about your feelings?

 **Theon:** People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones

anyways

I don’t wanna talk about it anymore

4)

There are few things Theon Greyjoy is sure of. Things like his friendship with Robb Stark, solid and irremovable. Things like the love of his sister, strange but irrevocable.

(Thinks like the fact he is unconditionally in love with Sansa Stark.)

Yeah, few things. He loves her, he really does, in a way he has never loved anyone before, of _that_ he is sure. But he also is sure of that fact that she has a boyfriend and that she doesn’t plan on braking up with said boyfriend anytime soon.

(It really shouldn’t piss him off, he never had a chance with her after all, but It does anyways.)

He has stopped looking for the other boy, apparently, everyone but him know him. Apparently, he’s in the swimming team too. And, _apparently_ , they spent most of their time together.

That last part is the one he finds trouble believing in. Mostly because he’s one of the people Sansa spent most time with, except for her siblings, of course. And, he is well aware of the fact that he is definitely not Sansa’s boyfriend.

(Not for lack of wanting on his part, there’s nothing he actually wants more than that, but even _he_ knows that is something that’s not bound to happen.

And he has always had a thing for lost causes.)

It sucks.

It _really_ sucks because Sansa is so Sansa, and that’s not really a bad thing until it is. Like, for example, how she loves to call him every single day just to talk about _his_ day, like there’s nothing she loves more than hearing him talk nonstop about his plans for the future without a complain. Or all those times she has asked him to stay on her flat after a party, just to wake him with freshly made breakfast.

And now, is one of those times, the both of them in front of the door of her block after a night out.

“You could come inside and spend the night here.” She suggests, with the half smile he is so familiar with. “Here, with me. If you want, of course, I don’t want to impose anything.”

He laughs, a cigarrete in his mouth.

“Careful love, I might think you are trying to flirt with me.” He says, flirtier than he intended to.

But Sansa simply smiles at him, raising her hand to comb his curls.

“Afraid of that Greyjoy?” She asks him, her chin up, her eyes never leaving his face, studying him.

He laughs again, a bubbly feeling on his chest.

“Never sweetheart, you know me, I’m always up for that.” He teases her.

And, he knows what he is doing is bad. He knows, really. But he is a weak man, mostly when it came to Sansa Stark, and he doesn’t want her to stop flirting with him, not now, not never.

This is harmless, this is innocuous. He shouldn’t feel guilty for this.

(And the truth is that he doesn’t. Not really.)

“So, are you going to come inside or?” She asks again, her hand finding the way to his.

He swallows hard. He keeps telling himself that _this_ is not what he thinks it is. Sansa wouldn’t do that. There’s no way. But she is looking at him with a look in her eyes he so desperately wants to interpret in the wrong way.

“Won’t your boyfriend get mad for this love?” He feels the need to ask her, and he tries to sound as nonchalant as he can.

She looks at him, a funny looks in her eyes.

“Well, you better ask him.” She rolls her eyes while saying this.

He’s never been more confused in his life, but, still, he does not say anything more about it, too afraid to mess everything. And, it’s not like he is going to kiss her, nothing remotely close to that, but still this feels like something way too intimate.

He smiles at her and follows her to her flat. He sits on the sofa, his usual spot on nights like this and she takes his hand, again.

“You could sleep with me in my bed, if you want.” She tells him, again, and there’s a soft smile on her face.

Her smile is too soft for her to be suggesting what she is. This is not Sansa. This is the beers talking, the alcohol talking, of that, he is sure.

“I’m not sure that is a good idea love.” He warms her, disentangle his hand from hers.

She looks at him, an emotion in her eyes he can not quite place. 

“Why? It’s not like you’ve never sleep with anyone before.” She argues, sounding like it’s all too obvious for her.

(It is not for him.)

“Sansa, love, we are both tipsy, and I’m pretty sure you don’t really mean anything of that.” He mumbles.

“Am I not pretty enough?” She asks him, and he can see the start of tears on her eyes.

“What do you mean with that?” He inquires, too tired of trying to make sense of the situation.

“It’s like you don’t even want to touch me anymore.”

“Of course I don’t, Sansa, but that has nothing to do with you love, you are the most gorgeous girl I ever laid my eyes on, I swear, but…” He tries to explain, _really_ tries.

“Don’t try Theon, I don’t want to hear it.” Sansa interrupts him before he can say anything more.

And, with that she turns away from him, her eyes red like her hair, her hands shaking. He hates himself for making her look like that.

He has no clue what has just happened, but what he knows is that Sansa Stark should not ever look like _that._

“I’m going to go, I don’t want to make you to feel uncomfortable in your own house. I’m sorry.” He whispers, before storming out of her house, a painful feeling in his gut.

5)

“What the fuck has happened with you and Sansa mate?” Robb asks him, frowning.

He looks at him, surprise clearly in his eyes. He didn’t expect Sansa to tell Robb _that_ , and he also didn’t expect Robb to look at him like he has just killed his dog.

“I didn’t touch her, I swear.” He says, raising his hand in defeat.

“I thought you liked her.” Robb replies to him, his anger becoming more evident.

And, he doesn’t understand why he is so angry. It’s not like he kissed her last night, even though that’s the only thing he wanted to do.

(Well, more accurately, not the only thing, but he doesn’t want to give Robb another reason to kill him.)

“Of course I do, I am _fucking_ in love with her, but she has a boyfriend and I wouldn’t do that to her.” He shouts at him, his mouth curved on an anger grimace.

Robb looks at him, his eyes going wider by each second that passes.

“But _you_ are her boyfriend.” He says.

And, with that, his whole world shatters. Robb Stark is on drugs, that’s the only explanation for the statement that have left his mouth. There is no _fucking_ way he is Sansa’s boyfriend. Nope.

“I am not?” He wants to deny but it ends up being more of a question.

Robb shakes his head.

“You are. Why the hell did you think she insists on you sleeping on her flat?” Robb asks him.

“Because we are friends?” He suggests.

“Yeah friends that go on dates and hold hands and spend most of their time together.”

He sits on the nearest chair he has, not being able to process everything that is currently happening. It makes sense, he has to give Robb that, but it doesn’t at the same time.

He can’t be dating Sansa Stark and not knowing that. It’s not possible. Not in the slightest of ways.

“It can’t be. It’s not possible.” He replies to Robb, his eyes fixed on the floor.

He can feel Robb’s hand in his shoulder, a friendly gesture.

“You know, if you were anyone else but you, I’d have killed you by now, but I know you Theon. Go talk to Sansa before you end up losing her for real.” Robb tells him.

He raises his eyes to look at him, and he can see nothing but sincerity in his eyes. And, for an instant, his heart beats faster than ever, hope flowing through him.

5 + 1)

This is definitely not one of his brightest moment. Not by far.

He isn’t sure how long does it take to arrive to her house, of what he is really sure is of the fact that he may or may not have surpassed the speed limit. But he doesn’t care.

(Not when the possibility of losing Sansa Stark from his life is on the table.)

“Go away Theon.” He can hear her shout through the door, seconds after he knocked it.

“Sansa, baby, is important, please let me in.” He begs.

(Theon Greyjoy begging is something no one has ever achieved.

But he always had a weak spot for Sansa Stark.)

He hears Sansa opening the door slightly. He enters her flat before she can change her mind and close the door in his face, and he looks at her. Her hair is disheveled, her eyes red. She is trying to keep composure, but he can see she is not really _that_ calm.

He takes a step towards her and tries to hold her hand.

“Do you remember the moment we started dating?” He asks her, in the softest of ways.

She nods in response and he sighs.

“Could you please tell me about that day? I’ll tell you everything you want to know after that, please, just tell me.” He pleads.

“We were here, watching some romcom, and I paused it and tell you that I liked you.” She tells him, looking at him strangely.

He doesn’t remember her telling him that, and, believe him, he would remember _that_.

“Are you sure you said those exact words?” He questions, earning another odd glance from her.

“Well, I didn’t exactly say that, but you told me I was the best thing that has ever happened to you, so I thought you got it.” She explains.

And, the truth is that now, he remembers.

( _“Theon.”_

_"Yeah love?”_

_"You are the first guy to ever make me feel safe, aside from Robb.”_

_“I’m glad to hear that.”_

_“And… you know, you basically made me want to date again. Thank you.”_

_“I should be the one thanking you Sans, you are the best that has ever happened to me.”_ )

And then she took his hand in between hers and he kissed her forehead and thought about how much he wanted _that_ to be non-platonic. When, it really wasn’t.

He is stupid. Not only stupid but the most stupid man in the world.

“Sansa, baby, I… I didn’t know… All this time I thought you had a boyfriend.” He starts saying.

“Yeah, you were, dummy.” She says, not quite catching what he is trying to say.

He sighs, feeling defeated. There’s no way _this_ is ending okay for him. But, that’s his fault.

“I mean, I didn’t know _I_ was your boyfriend.” He finally lets out, looking at his feet, too embarrassed to see her reaction.

“What do you mean? Is this a joke?” Sansa asks him, frowning.

“I’m an idiot. I believed that what you said was platonic.”

“You thought it was platonic? So, the two month we were dating were nothing to you?” Her eyes are wide when she says that, her voice small. “The only idiot here was me, sorry, I should have realized you’d never see me as nothing but a friend.”

Sansa refuses to meet his eyes and he feels even worse than before. IT’s not about him anymore, he has hurt her, it’s clearly. She’s about to leave the room when he catches her hand, in an attempt to stop her.

“Sansa, wait. The fact that I’m a dumbass does not mean I didn’t want everything to be non-platonic, even though, it wasn’t. I love you, Sansa Stark, and I don’t mean as a friend.” He whispers, trying to make her to look at him.

Sansa’s shocked eyes turns to him, and he can see tears staining her cheeks. He can see the way she fights a smile and loses.

“I hope that means we are going to date for real this time.” She replies to him, letting out a soft sigh.

“I’m going to date the fuck out of you sweetheart, to make amends for these past two months.” He smiles at her.

Sansa laughs, tears still on her cheeks but not on her eyes anymore. He takes this moment to close the distance between them and hold her face in his hands. She looks at him with those big blue eyes he so much adores, and he feels like he’ll lose himself in them.

(He feels like he wouldn’t mind at all, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> come to talk to me in twitter: __anxtria  
> or tumblr: everdeenwayland


End file.
